This application relates to magnetic materials and structures having at least one free ferromagnetic layer.
Various magnetic materials use multilayer structures which have at least one ferromagnetic layer configured as a “free” layer whose magnetic direction can be changed by an external magnetic field or a control current. Magnetic memory devices may be constructed using such multilayer structures where information is stored based on the magnetic direction of the free layer.
One example for such a multilayer structure is a magnetic or magnetoresistive tunnel junction (MTJ) which includes at least three layers: two ferromagnetic layers and a thin layer of a non-magnetic insulator as a barrier layer between the two ferromagnetic layers. The insulator for the middle barrier layer is not electrically conducting and hence functions as a barrier between the two ferromagnetic layers. However, when the thickness of the insulator is sufficiently thin, e.g., a few nanometers or less, electrons in the two ferromagnetic layers can “penetrate” through the thin layer of the insulator due to a tunneling effect under a bias voltage applied to the two ferromagnetic layers across the barrier layer. Notably, the resistance to the electrical current across the MTJ structure varies with the relative direction of the magnetizations in the two ferromagnetic layers. When the magnetizations of the two ferromagnetic layers are parallel to each other, the resistance across the MTJ structure is at a minimum value RP. When the magnetizations of the two ferromagnetic layers are anti-parallel with each other, the resistance across the MTJ is at a maximum value RAP. The magnitude of this effect is commonly characterized by the tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) defined as (RAP−RP)/RP.
The relationship between the resistance to the current flowing across the MTJ and the relative magnetic direction between the two ferromagnetic layers in the TMR effect may be used for nonvolatile magnetic memory devices to store information in the magnetic state of the MTJ. Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices based on the TMR effect, for example, may be an alternative of and compete with electronic RAM devices. In such devices, one ferromagnetic layer is configured to have a fixed magnetic direction and the other ferromagnetic layer is a “free” layer whose magnetic direction can be changed to be either parallel or opposite to the fixed direction and thus operate as a recording layer. Information is stored based on the relative magnetic direction of the two ferromagnetic layers on two sides of the barrier of the MTJ. For example, binary bits “1” and “0” may be recorded as the parallel and anti-parallel orientations of the two ferromagnetic layers in the MTJ. Recording or writing a bit in the MTJ can be achieved by switching the magnetization direction of the free layer, e.g., by a writing magnetic field generated by supplying currents to write lines disposed in a cross stripe shape, by a current flowing across the MTJ based on the spin transfer effect, or by other means. In the spin-transfer switching, the current required for changing the magnetization of the free layer can be small (e.g., 0.1 mA or lower) and can be significantly less than the current used for the field switching. Therefore, the spin-transfer switching in a MTJ can be used to significantly reduce the power consumption of the cell.